Doesn't have a name
by Hoshiko Chihiro and Rioku
Summary: Three girls who move to an apartment and they go to a party to meet their old friends. Crossover: Inuyasha, Trigun, Wish, YuYu Hakusho, and much more! Some romance but not too much. Rated for future violence and language.


"I'm going to my new apartment!" Hoshiko cheered. She could see the apartment build up ahead and she was almost there. She parked her car, which was filled with tons of stuff in it, and went out. Hoshiko locked the car and heard banging noises from her car. She looked in and said, "Gomen nai, Rioku and Chihiro!" She got her keys out and unlocked the door for her two best friends. "I can't believe you did that again!" Rioku yelled at the top of her lungs. "I said I was really sorry!" Hoshiko said while having big puppy eyes. Hoshiko was really hoping her friends would forgive her. Chihiro stepped up and patted Hoshiko on the back. "I forgive you, it's not your fault you have short term memory." Chihiro chuckled after saying that.  
  
Hoshiko just stood there and blinking thinking really hard on what she just said. Chihiro was at the doors of the building when Hoshiko yelled, "I don't have short term memory!" Rioku just laughed at the sight of them yelling at each other. They all carried up their boxes up to the apartment # 295. Chihiro was digging through her pocket seeing if the keys were in there. "Oh, Chihiro lost the keys!" Hoshiko shouted. "No, I didn't! It's just-" Chihiro started to say but then all of a sudden they heard a loud crashing sound. "Mwahahaha! Nothing can survive my wrath! Stupid Monkey door from heck!" Rioku grinned psychotically. "Now we have to replace the door! Oh, poor door!" Hoshiko said the last part to the door while patting it. "I'm more worried about Rioku's sanity than the stupid door." Chihiro mumbled. "Oh.yeah that too! It's okay Rioku, you're not insane you're just a little sugar high!" Hoshiko said cheerfully. "Idiots.." Rioku rolled her eyes at her hyper-over-friendly companion and kicked the door inside of the apartment. They went in and Hoshiko screamed, "This is my room! So no one dare enter!" Rioku strode straight past her younger friend and into Hoshiko's new room," I dare."  
"Ohhh, you're gonna get it!!!" Hoshiko said in a kiddy kind of tone.  
Chihiro looked at her friends over her shoulder as she marched into the other room. ,"Small problem! Only two rooms!"  
"No prob'." Rioku waved it off," I call the couch!" Then she walked into the supposed-to-be living room and dumped a pile of junk including swords, weapons of mass destruction, and a few comics.  
"You're such a nice friend, Rioku!" Hoshiko said while giving her a big hug.  
"What the heck are you talking about, Hoshiko, this lets me get first dibs on the video games!"  
"Not even! I have my own tv too!" Hoshiko started to walk off while saying it to her.  
"...Dun' be so sure.," Rioku smiled looking at the pile of junk that included a slightly cracked tv.  
At three o'clock everyone was done packing but only one person couldn't find her tv. "Where's my tv?!? I saw it when we brought it up! I miss my flat screen TV!"  
Rioku whistled innocently while looking out the window of their sixth story apartment. She watched a few angry drivers swerve around the shattered-beyond-repair TV. Then Rioku heard someone crying and turned around to see Hoshiko bawling.  
"You are a cruel, cruel person Rioku" Chihiro frowned while holding up a piece of plastic with Hoshiko's name on it from her TV.  
"No clue wha cha' talkin' 'bout Chihiro!" Rioku grinned evilly taking a bite out of a pear.  
"I can finally buy a new TV! I'm happy I lost my flat screen!" Hoshiko said while wiping away her happy tears.  
"Then what the HELL was all that GOD-DAMNED crying about!?" Rioku growled while strangling little Hoshiko.  
Hoshiko looked at Rioku liked she was nuts then said, "I was crying because I was happy. Why wouldn't I?"  
Rioku muttered several incoherent swear words under her breath while Chihiro laughed her hardest at Rioku's failure at torture toward their youngest and most carefree member of the house-hold.  
"When the heck is the party?" Rioku growled trying to restrain her uninnocent mouth from Hoshiko's innocent ears.  
"Why? Do you want to go get drunk again, Rioku?" Chihiro asked.  
"That and bask in the blood of my victims." Rioku muttered.  
"You're going to be a bad influence on Hoshiko. You should be ashamed,"  
"I'll be ashamed when I die of over dose of alcohol." Rioku jumped onto the couch lazily.  
Hoshiko appeared out of no where and said "The party starts at 8:00 and it's at a guy named Miroku's house."  
"Don't just appear out of thin air, someone might see ya!" Chihiro scolded her half demon friend.  
"But-" Hoshiko started to say.  
When Rioku just blurted out, "Let her do as she pleases Chihiro. It 'dun make a difference. No one is here 'cept us. And even the idiotic mortals call me a demon and even the devil's daughter. They're too stupid to actually know it's true."  
"Yeah, what Rioku said." Hoshiko said to back herself up. Hoshiko looked at the clock then said "Let's get ready for the party. We can finish this discussion later." Hoshiko disappeared in thin air again and they heard her poof into her room.  
Then Chihiro left for her room to get ready. Rioku got ready for it too. After a while, they came out and looked at their outfits to see if it looked well on them.  
Chihiro was wearing a tank top that was black and had blue pants. Her hair was half put up and half put down. Rioku was wearing black spandex tank top that showed of her abdomen area with a black vest and blue supper- baggy jeans with a thick chain hanging off of them. Rioku's bangs hanged from the side and the rest of her hair was put into a slightly messy bun. Hoshiko was wearing a black tube-top with a black transparent overcoat that ties at the chest and is as long to the knees but a little below. She was wearing baggy blue jeans but it wasn't as baggy as Rioku's pants. Hoshiko had her hair in pig tails with her bangs showing in the front. "Okay! We're ready let's getting going." Hoshiko grabbed her keys and headed towards the door and went 'poof'.  
"Hoshiko!" Chihiro screamed at the empty space in the room that Hoshiko once occupied. Rioku snickered and walked out the door with an angry Chihiro locking the door behind them.  
When the two girls reach Hoshiko Rioku speaks up," Why dun' u le me drive we'll get their much faster." Rioku smirked slyly.  
"Sure we'll let you drive, and god will die of an attack from a pink flamingo." Chihiro said sarcastically.  
After a while of driving in traffic and almost hitting a pedestrian they finally arrived to the party. They parked and walked to the door then rang the doorbell.  
" Hellooo, pretty ladies." Came the sly remark from the well known womanizer Miroku who had open the door of his house to them.  
"Touch me and I'll sick a dunk and homicidal Rioku on you , Miroku." Hoshiko warned as she walked briskly past her old time friend.  
"Touché " Miroku muttered as he eyes the young woman who stalked past him. As Rioku made her way past Miroku got an evil glint in his eye and grouped Rioku's backside.  
Just as Rioku turned to nock Miroku onto his womanizing ass a small blur of orange fuzzy hair got in her way. A Super deformed Bussho was gnawing away on Miroku's head.  
"Geez, kid I didn't even know you and Rioku hooked-up! Get off my head! That hurts dang it!" an angry Miroku and Bussho quarreled as Chihiro made her way past them. Though it took several death glares and a few bashes to the scull for Miroku to get the hint that Rioku was NOT dating the over-active and over-clinging Bussho.  
Hoshiko walked over to the couch and sat down next to a guy while listening and jamming to the music. Rioku was at the bar getting drunk while trying to get Bussho to get away from her. Chihiro was trying to get Miroku to try to stop groping people and especially her.  
All of sudden during Rioku's drunkenness she thought of something evil to do. She thought ' Hey lets spike Miroku's punch and see how much he can talke before he passes out!'. She smiled and got Miroku a punch drink which she had specially spiked just for her victim. "Here Miroku. Here's a drink." Rioku said while trying to hold back an evil laugh.  
After a few minutes Miroku started to feel dizzy easily. He walked up to someone and groped her. When she turned around Miroku had a shocked look on his face along with fear. Sesshoumaru turned around and glared daggers at his host.  
" Just what in god forsaken damn hell do you think you're doing Miroku?!" Sesshoumaru growled while digging his nails into Miroku's flesh.  
"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru! I thought you were a girl--!" Miroku tried to correct his mistake but wasn't quick enough. Sesshoumaru sent Miroku flying into the wall making him fall into unconsciousness.  
Rioku howled in laughter at her evil prank while Hoshiko came over and patted her on the back and said," Good work, Rioku!"  
Mean while Chihiro was trying to tend to Miroku's wounds. While Chihiro tried the 'how many fingers am I holding up.' Bid, Miroku's sneaky little perverted hand slid up her thigh and once again found its not-so- right place on Chihiro's backside.  
Chihiro produced and glass shattering scream. Letting Miroku taste another dose of Rioku's wrath. Then everyone went back to their spots.  
The guy that Hoshiko was sitting right next to her was staring at her. She looked over at him and smiled but she didn't like him staring at her. She got up and went up to him and asked him if he wanted to dance because her favorite song which was Angel by Amanda Perez was playing.  
Miroku went up to Chihiro and asked to slow dance and to his surprise she actually said yes (she must have had too many drinks).  
Bussho sat on the side with Rioku clinging to her arm asking her repeatedly if she would dance with him. Every time.denied. Yet, Bussho would never leave her side in fear that Miroku would try something. Hard as she tried . Bussho was just one obstacle Rioku could not defeat.  
After the song ended a drunk Vash comes up and claims the mic from the DJ and says," Yooo'z all ya'z peoplezzz It's time to pick da peoplez fo' da tourney..thing." Vash stumbled a couple times and knocked over Aerith be fore countinuing.," Pleazze right you're damn names on the paper ya foolzzz!" With that every one raced to the paper ..even the ever-so-quiet Hiei.  
After a few moments of pencils flying and people yelling everyone finally got their name on the paper .  
"Alll rightsszz gimme a hat or sumtin and put the paperzz in da thing." Vash orderd Lulu. "Ze tourney is 'onna happen tommorrowww!" Vash announced. When this was done Vash pulled out names in groups of 5's and he told Lulu to write on the board. She wrote:  
Team Tournament Team 1 Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Cloud, and Chihiro Team 2 Sephiroth, Kokuyo, Squall, and Hoshiko Team 3 Rioku, Zenko, Bussho, and Wolf Wood Team 4 Kouga, Koyru, Tidus, and Hiei Team 5 Dart, Naraku, Wakka, and Kikyou Team 6 Zell, Chipmunk, Riku, and Inuyasha  
Bussho was jumping off the walls when he heard of his team clinging and hugging his 'ever-so-loveable' (yeah right..-_-;;) Rioku.," I'm with Rioku! Rioku, Rioku did ya hear I'm on the same team as you! I'm so happyyyy!" Bussho clung to Rioku's leg.  
"Dang it Bussho stop making a fool of yourself! You're embarrassing yourself NOT TO MENTION ME! Get off of me!" Rioku kicked the adorable Bussho into the couch.  
" love you, Rioku!!!" Bussho shouted.  
"Damn the world." Rioku muttered as she took a swig from her bottle of one of the strongest bottles of sake around.  
Then back to Hoshiko..she went back to her spot on the coach and the same guy was sitting there staring at her. "Hi, my name's Hoshiko," she said in her cheerful voice.  
"My name is Koyru," he said.  
"Nice to meet ya!" Hoshiko said while hugging him (she has a thing of hugging people). "You're on team # 4, right?" Hoshiko asked.  
"Yeah," Koyru answered.  
Now to Chihiro and her dilemma. At the moment Chihiro was standing next to a sly Miroku who had an innocent smile on his face. She constantly found his hand trying to grab her butt. Then for a while he stopped. But if you know Miroku you know how hard it is for him to keep his hands off a pretty lady especially one he will have to be working with for the tournament. Not that he minded. So just when Chihiro thought he was going to give her body a rest she felt a hand on her chest. And lo-behold Miroku had some how with out her knowing snaked his hand up the front of her tank top. "EEEEEEEEEIIIIII!!" Chihiro squealed at the top of her lungs while sending a well deserved slap to Miroku's face.  
Before Miroku could grab again someone hit him on the head and he lay unconscious before Chihiro. Chihiro looked up at the person and said, "Thanks!"  
"No prob'. My name's Chipmunk," he said while giving Miroku another hit on the head.  
" You don't need to kill him." Chihiro said wide-eyed as Chipmunk tried to bash in Miroku's skull with a rubber ball.  
"Dun listen to her kill the go ahead and kill the little pervert." Rioku budded in a faint show of blush on her face from the alcohol she drank. Just then Bussho jumps in and tackles Chipmunk.  
"Ahh! a flying fire ball is eating my head!" Chipmunk screamed in horror as Bussho tried to eat his head.  
"Damn it, Bussho get of the short dudes head!" Rioku growled at Bussho who immediately obeyed. Bussho sat next to Rioku dog-like and glared at Chipmunk.  
"I have two questions Rioku. 1. Who the heck is Bussho? 2. How in the world do you get him to obey you?!" Chihiro asked her long time friend while putting a foot on Miroku's head to keep him down.  
"He's my cousins little.'pet' . And as to how I tamed him.. I didn't Wazuna did. He just looks at me and see's my cousin." Rioku growled.  
"Hai! But you have a muuuuuuuch shorter temper than Tsuya!" Bussho happily replied going into a daydream about the woman he loves to cling to most in the world. "Then why aren't you here with Wazuna?" Rioku growled.  
"She and Sazuka said that they wanted to go train on their own .so I'm stuck with you!" Bussho smiled.  
"I'll kill her." Rioku muttered while crookedly walking away still slightly dunk. Chipmunk grabs a stick out of know-where and starts poking the back of Bussho's head.  
"What ARE you?" Chipmunk asked as Bussho turned around. Chipmunk kept repeatedly poking Bussho's forehead.  
"I'm a healer! Here for training at the tourney!" Bussho exclaimed while eyeing Chihiro. "Aww you two make such a cute couple.reminds me more of Tsuya. I need some one to cling to now.RIOKU!!!" "Well I think that we don't look like a good couple!" Chihiro said madly while recovering from blushing. "I think that you do make a good couple." Said Bussho.  
"Since he said that, I shall cling to you!" Chipmunk yelled with joy and clung to Chihiro's arm. Chihiro yelled at the top of her lungs, "but I love Miroku." Everyone stopped what they were doing and had shock looks on everyone's face besides Vash because he was knocked out. Luckily Miroku didn't hear her because he was knocked out too. Chipmunk just looked at her like she was insane for liking a pervert then said, "I shall still cling to you!" Then Chihiro decided that she couldn't stop his clinging ness. The party went back to normal and no one hardly paid attention anyway. Bussho whispered "I think you should go out with Chipmunk." Then Bussho left to look for Rioku and found her at the bar..again. The first thing he said to her was "Rioku!!!! I'm going to cling to you now!" "Get away from me you idiot!" Rioku growled menacingly." I'm not Tsuya!" Bussho just looked at her like she was insane for a moment then jumped on her and clung to her like his life depended on it. Rioku had to much alcohol and was very easily to be ticked off. She threw the red headed boy into another room. It was already 12:00 and when Rioku got dunk she got murderous . She was soon trying to kill every one at the party. Everyone that was chickens ran away and outside the house they could hear police sirens coming towards Miroku's house. "That's our cue. I gotta go, bye Koyru!" Hoshiko said while walking off to grab Rioku and Chihiro. Hoshiko had to pry off a clinging Chipmunk from Chihiro but unfortunately she had to hurt the little guy cause he wouldn't get off. Then she went over to an evil-laughing Rioku and pulled her outside to the car. She started the car and she started to drive off when she heard a yell coming from outside. Hoshiko looked and saw a steamed Chihiro. Hoshiko rolled down the window and said, "Gomen nai!" Hoshiko unlocked the door and Chihiro went into the passenger side. They drove off to the house where they sleep peacefully, not really. 


End file.
